Priscilla's Men
by GummyDice
Summary: Has anyone every noticed that Priscilla only supports with men? And that at least half of them love her? I just did. Good story, bad summary. Please Review!
1. Oswin

**PRISCILLA'S MEN**

The battle had just been won. Oswin and Hector shook hands in celebration. Eliwood appeared and asked if they were okay. Both men nodded but Oswin turned away. He saw the blonde monk run after the beautiful Valkyrie as she rode gallantly through the field coming to an abrupt halt. Oswin forced himself not to wink, afraid that he would lose site of the precious lady, Priscilla, who was now leaning over the red-haired Mercenary as she healed him. Oswin frowned as a healthy Raven quickly hugged the precious girl. Shortly after that, Lucius appeared before them and Raven left Priscilla on her own as he departed with his friend. It took all of Oswin's force to restrain himself from beating the life out of the Mercenary. How dare he give his back to the lovely Priscilla! But the girl didn't seemed bothered by it.

Hector called his name but Oswin pretended not to hear. All he had in his mind was to see her lovely eyes up close, those lovely green eyes that shined like a polished jewel. And her lips, those thin, ruby red lips that he yearned for so dearly.

"Lady Priscilla…"

She looked at him and smiled sweetly, "Is there something you need? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine." he answered as he grabbed her gently. "But how are you?"

"Please do not worry about me, Lord Oswin."

"That I cannot do." Oswin said somewhat loudly, holding her hand with a tighter grip.

Priscilla looked at him, her face expressing a mix of confusion and shock.

"Lady Priscilla, you are too much too beautiful to…"

Priscilla pulled back, half suspecting what was going on, "Lord Oswin…I…must…leave…"

"Please, Lady Priscilla. Let me say what it is on my mind now before I lose the nerve to speak."

"But…I…I must leave your side. I have to attend the wounded back at camp."

Oswin nodded and let go of her hand only after he caressed one of her fingers. "Of course."

Priscilla got on her horse and rode away as the Ostian General stared at her. Sighing, he slowly walked back to camp. There would be another chance for him…

***

Priscilla had a beautiful smile. Whenever she smiled, her face would shine brightly, making even the coldest of hearts warm up. Oswin stared at her, feeling that warmth in his body. His beautiful girl, nay, young lady, was surrounded by a sea of smiles but Oswin only had eyes for one. What he wouldn't give to be her pillar of strength, her protector. What he wouldn't do to have her at his side forever. It would make him so happy to be the owner of her heart….

"Oswin?" Hector asked, distracting the General from his thoughts.

The General stared at the Lord, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Lord Hector."

"I'm not buying it. Maybe you should get one of the healers to look at you."

"I will ask Lady Priscilla as soon as possible."

"Why her? Serra's in the infirmary tent right now. You really should go now."

Had Oswin been a different person, he might've admitted his love for Priscilla right then and there. But the General could not. There was always that tiny spark of fear, one that he could not shake away. Of course his heart belonged to her forever but what if she didn't feel the same? What then? What would he do? Priscilla suddenly stood up and Oswin noticed it from the corner of his eye. "As you wish, Lord Hector." he said also standing up and walking away.

He saw Priscilla's thin and delicate body walk through the camp and he followed her, in the shadows. She reached the infirmary tent and a few seconds later Serra walked out. Oswin hid himself as the cleric walked by, feeling much like a stalker. But his desire to speak to Priscilla made him move forward. Almost automatically he walked in the tent without saying a word.

"Lord Oswin!" she shrieked as she had just spotted the man standing there. She had dropped her staff in the process.

"Please, forgive me, Lady Priscilla." he said as he walked over and picked it up for her. "It was not my intention to scare you."

Priscilla grabbed the staff but he didn't let it go, "Is there something you need?" she said, avoiding eye contact.

With his other hand, he touched her chin and raised her head, almost forcing her to look at him. But she did not. "Lady Priscilla, you really are beautiful."

The Valkyrie felt a chill go down her spine. "Thank you, Lord Oswin." She trembled as his face got closer to hers. She felt weird in that position and wanted to push him back but he pulled her body closer. _'Lord Brother!' _she yelled in her head, _'Anyone!'_ Then she felt his lips on hers. For some reason, she could not move. How she wanted to break free, to run away but she had been too scared, too shocked, too surprised to move.

Oswin pulled his face back and caressed her cheek, "Lady Priscilla, I have loved you for some time now, and it is my burning desire for us to be together."

Her eyes opened wide in shock but Oswin thought it was of joy. "Lord…Oswin…" she began, trembling.

"Lady Priscilla…" he said as he continued to stroke her cheek.

But she didn't like the way his skin felt. She also didn't like the way he looked at her, or touched her. There was nothing she liked about him. But Oswin seemed not to care about what she felt. And as Priscilla stood there, not being able to move away or do anything to relieve her from this situation, Oswin had begun to kiss her once more. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Oswin wiped it away and hugged her with more strength, tighter than before, "Thank you for corresponding. I feared that you wouldn't." he said in between kisses.

Another tear ran down her cheek. She wanted to run as far away as possible but she could not. Her voice had gone missing so she couldn't scream. Poor Priscilla felt one of his hands on her waist and the other roaming her back. Slowly, she came to realize that there was no escaping now.


	2. Erk

**PRISCILLA'S MEN**

Erk was shocked at the sight. His mouth was partially open and his eyes were so wide it seemed they would fall right off. His fists clenched as he felt like walking in and killing Oswin. But no, he couldn't. Although not actually being able to see Priscilla's' face he somehow knew that this was what she had chosen. And he'd damn himself to hell before he hurt Priscilla in any way. He sighed and un-clenched his fists as he walked away from the infirmary tent.

To hell with the world then! To hell everything now! There was no point in sticking around if Priscilla no longer needed his _protection_…He snorted at the thought. His protection…as if he could protect anything. Well, certainly not the woman he loved. How he hated Raven for always showing up in the last moment to end up like a hero. How he hated the way Raven would smile and speak so softly in her ear. He simply hated Raven, period. He was also hating Oswin at that moment, too.

His blood boiled in anger as he pulled out his spell book and made a tree flame up. He turned around and destroyed another tree. Seriously, to hell with it all. There was no reason for him to pretend to care about the world. He never really did care about the Black Fang or Eliwood's father. Erk had always known that he only stayed around for Priscilla.

Oh, but now she's in the arms of another man, happy. And how was Erk? Mad, depressed and sad. And alone…like a roach…He destroyed one more tree and sighed. Yes, roach sounded just fine to him. Had he been anything more and maybe, just maybe, he'd be in the infirmary tent kissing Priscilla. But dreams do not come true and Erk knew it. His dream was to live happily with Priscilla. For the first time in his life he had been hoping.

Erk sat on the cold ground, laughing like a maniac. Hope…what an idiotic thing. He had actually _hoped_… And what did he get out of it? A broken heart and a headache, that's what.

So he made up his mind. He would go back to Etruria. Seriously, he was tired of it all. The constant attacks, the sleepless nights, Serra and everything else that bothered him.

Slowly, he got up and walked back to his tent. Halfway there, he saw Matthew and Guy fighting with each other.

Oh yeah, he also hated Guy. He hated the way the Sacaen jerk would _pretend_ to feel ill just so he could be with Priscilla. Ha! Like nobody could see through that rouse! It was clearly obvious that Guy would run up to her as soon as he got a scratch. But when Priscilla wasn't around, would he go to Serra or Lucius? No, because he was a faker…and because Serra was just simply too annoying and obnoxious, but whatever.

At this moment, he hated Oswin and then Raven and then Guy and then Serra and then everyone else. Yep, that was it. His list of people he hated. Angrily, he walked in to his tent and started collecting his things. He stared at a spell book Priscilla had bought him a few weeks back in a town they had passed through, before being attacked. Sighing, he sat down on his bead and stared at it. His heart had filled with joy when she had given it to him, neatly wrapped and adorned with a bow. He had even blushed, thinking it was her way of telling him that she felt something for _him_. And what did he do? He went and bought her a really expensive ring that she never wore, by the way. Yeah freakin' right, 'I don't wear it because I don't want to lose it…' Erk was now hitting himself with the book for being so stupid and gullible. Oh, but the feather Heath had given her, she used all the time to keep her short, red hair away from her face. Stupidly, Erk had spent days looking for a nice feather to replace the one she lost in a battle, only to find out that Heath had beaten him to it.

Damn that Heath! Now he was also on Erk's hate list after Raven but before Guy. Erk shook his head. No, he hated all of those men equally (and Serra almost as much). Suddenly Erk threw the book and buried his face in his pillow. What he wouldn't give at that moment to be able to simply kill those men. All of them, in one shot.

Laughing he shook his head, realizing that if he tried to fight one of them _he'd_ be killed on the spot. He regretted having always been too submerged in books to actually pick up any kind of weapon. Perhaps that was the reason Priscilla couldn't think of him as something more than a friend. Maybe she was just like the rest of the woman at camp who dreamed of being saved by knights in armor.

Erk turned so he was now facing the top of his tent. No, Priscilla wasn't like the rest. She was special, enough for Erk to have fallen in love with her. She was different from the rest. Caring, smart, sweet, beautiful…

He turned to look at the spell book he had never wanted to use and nodded to himself. He also hated Priscilla for playing with his feelings…


	3. Lucius

**PRISCILLA'S MEN**

"Oh my!" Lucius exclaimed so suddenly.

Raven looked at him, "What?"

"I have to go to the infirmary tent. My shift started quite some time ago…" Lucius answered as he got up and ran away as fast as possible. It took almost no time to reach his destination. He placed a hand on the flap but stopped.

"I love you Priscilla." Oswin said as Lucius smiled, wanting to hear her response. But she didn't and Lucius frowned. He had expected her to correspond but then realized that perhaps that love was one sided. Still, he felt that the couple needed time to talk so he was about to walk away when a certain sound made him stop. It was a heavy thump that didn't sound appropriate for the situation so Lucius decided to see what was happening. He gasped at the sight.

Oswin had pushed Priscilla to a bed and was just beginning to get on top of her. In a different circumstance, Lucius would have ran away already. But it was her expression that didn't let him. He could tell that Priscilla wasn't enjoying the kisses that Oswin gave her. He could tell by the way her body stiffened and the ways her eyes were tightly shut that she did not want to be in that position.

"Lady Priscilla!" Lucius said as he walked in. There was no way he was going to let anybody go through something they didn't want to.

Her eyes opened and her body relaxed as she heard the voice. Oswin got up. "Good evening, Lucius."

"Sir Oswin, good evening. Please excuse my interruption but I'm here to do an inventory check. Lady Lyndis has asked me to but I figured I could ask Priscilla for some help so I can get it done quickly. Apparently, she's going to stock up on supplies in the next town…but listen to me ramble. Oh, by the way, Sir Oswin, I'm not too sure but I think I overheard Lord Hector looking for you. I was in too much of a hurry to pay attention, so I could be mistaken, but it seemed rather urgent."

Oswin simply nodded, "Thank you." He said before pulling a much calmer Priscilla up and kissing her romantically. He then left them.

"Lucius…" she mumbled quietly as tears formed in her eyes. "Thank…"

"Shh, don't say anything." He said as he hugged her.

"But…"

"It's okay."

The tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged Lucius tighter. "I was so scared…"

"Don't worry, Lady Priscilla. It's all right, now."

She nodded and hugged him for a while longer. The stood in silence until she broke apart to wipe her tears. "I begged the heavens to send someone to stop him."

"And the heavens have responded by sending me."

She nodded, "Thank you, so much."

"It's not necessary."

"But it is! I don't even want to think at what would've happened had you not come. I tried so hard to push him away but I couldn't force myself to move…"

"Don't…" Lucius interrupted, "it's over now."

"But…"

"Please, Priscilla. Calm down. Would you like me to take you somewhere where he won't be able to bother you once he realizes that I lied?"

"What about the inventory?"

"I said lied, my Lady."

Priscilla nodded, calming down. "Please, then."

Lucius grabbed her hand and dragged her out. At first, he had thought about taking her back to his tent where he and Raven could watch over her but Raven would want to know why. Although Raven wasn't exactly the over-protective type, (exactly being the key word), Lucius knew that if he found out, he'd want to murder Oswin just as much as he wanted to murder Hector. Without realizing, they had reached Serra's tent. But Lucius knew that that wouldn't work, not with Serra being a friend of Oswin. He pulled her away, shrugging.

"Lucius, I'm starting to feel embarrassed."

"Lady Priscilla, don't worry."

"But I'm already causing you so much trouble."

"And I'm glad to be of some help. Like I've already said once, I will serve and protect you always."

"Thank you."

"It really is a pleasure."

"And to think I was so rude to you when we first met."

Lucius opened the flap of his own tent and urged Priscilla to step inside. Thankfully, Raven wasn't there. "I understand why that happened."

She was silent for a moment until she sat on Raymond's bed. "You are so lucky to always be by his side. How I wish I could be in your position."

"Lady Priscilla…"

"Seriously! You have no idea how much I love him, how much I want to be with him."

"I do understand. I care for him deeply too."

"But certainly not the way I care for him!"

"That could be debated."

Priscilla didn't if she should frown or smile at that. But she became distracted as Raven walked in.

"Priscilla? What are you doing here?" he asked, switching his gaze from Priscilla to Lucius.

"Lord Brother…"

"Would you like me to leave?" Lucius asked her.

Priscilla took a deep breath. "No it's all right."

"What's going on?" Raven asked now frowning.

"I got scared on my way to my tent and Lucius found me and brought me here. He's been trying to calm me down."

"How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm still scared. I don't want to be left alone."

Lucius held back his smile. Priscilla definitely knew how to get a man's heart. He had seen how more than one had fallen flat on his face for her. He was also fully away of the crushes many of the men at camp had for her. Not counting Oswin though, that had been a real surprise.

"I'll be right back." Raven said as he walked out.

Lucius finally smiled at her. "Excellent move, Lady Priscilla."

She tilted her head slightly, "I do not know what you speak of." But her tone of voice indicated that she did.

"Yes you do."

She stared at him, "Please, Lucius. Tell me you are not jealous that Raymond cares about me just as much as he could care about you."

"I assure you, I wasn't jealous. I was more surprised…no that's not the word…it was…I'm glad…"

"Glad?"

Lucius nodded. "It makes me happy to see Raymond like that. So protective, so caring, so capable of loving…"

"You really love _my_ brother, don't you?"

"Although you don't like it, he is also my brother."

"You're right, I don't like it. And I think it's highly unfair that you get all of his attention."

"You have got his attention too… but why didn't you tell Raymond about what happened with Oswin?"

Priscilla shook her head. "I don't know. I guess I'm still too scared about it all."

Lucius sighed, "So what do you plan to do now?"

"Avoid Oswin, at all cost."

"We really should tell Raymond."

"We should…"

Raven walked back in. "Okay, so I just checked and there's no one there. At least not anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucius asked, looking up.

"I found Guy sneaking nearby and…it doesn't matter anymore. The important thing is that it's all clear."

Lucius nodded, "Guy…? Okay."

"Would you like me to take you back to your tent now?" Raven asked his sister.

Before Priscilla could respond, Lucius spoke up. "She's still quite scared so I think it's best if she stayed for a while longer."

Raven nodded and sat on the ground, leaning on the base of his own bed.

Priscilla and Lucius stared at each other. She was still jealous of him but Lucius didn't mind. Both wanted the exact same thing: to see Raymond happy. And the blond man didn't care how it happened as long as it did. Priscilla felt the same way, although she really hoped it would be her to make Raven happy. But her eyes showed gratitude and Lucius smiled.

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter was boring. The next one will be better, I swear.


	4. Sain

**PRISCILLA'S MEN**

Priscilla sighed as she rode alongside the rest of Eliwood's army. Her latest attempt to "bond" with her brother had failed. And she had thought it had been such an ingenious plan, the one she conjured up last night. It was simple, she would fall asleep in Raven's bed and he would _have_ to sleep with her…But somewhere it backfired and instead, Raven had carried her back to her own tent…Deep inside her, she knew Lucius had something to do with it.

"Oh, but if it isn't the most beautiful of them all, my Princess Pricilla!" Sain suddenly yelled out of nowhere.

In that moment of surprise, Priscilla nearly jumped off her horse.

"My precious! Did I startle you? Perhaps you were daydreaming about how our life would be together after the war…" he rambled

"Sain…" Priscilla tried to interrupt as she composed herself.

"…with our beautiful home somewhere in the country of Lycia! Or maybe in your native home, Etruria! And were you imagining-"

"…Sain…"

"-how our beautiful, well taught, polite children would run around, feeling the joy of a peaceful world-"

"Sain!" Priscilla said loudly trying hard to hold back her grin.

"-the one I forged with the strength of my lance arm and the courage within me? Or maybe you imagined ourselves frolicking around our home enjoying the peaceful world I forged with the strength of my sword and the courage…"

Priscilla could hold back no longer and buried her face in her palms as she giggled. Sain, surprised, had finally stopped talking enough to pay attention to her.

"Princess…?"

"Sain," Priscilla said with a wide smile as she turned to face him, "thank you…"

He looked at her, confused, "Princess?"

"Yes, Sain?"

"Why…?" he began. But he stopped. There was something about her smile that made his heart go soft. And to see her smile in such a way made him smile. Now, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had never seen Priscilla with such pleasant face. And was he glad to be the one to cause it. "Never mind, Princess."

After of brief moment of silence, Priscilla turned, "Sain, did you need something?"

"Yes, Princess. I wanted to ask if you were willing to ride beside me. But I see that we are doing exactly that."

"Shouldn't you be with Lady Lyndis?"

Sain gave her his most charming smile, "Lady Lyn has granted me the wish to be at your side."

"Then I shall have to thank her later on…" Priscilla said as she turned and stared at the sky with no particular attention.

"But my Princess! Why must you wipe the smile off that face? The one that shines through us, brighter and more beautiful than the sun on a…"

"You make me blush…"

"And by that I make you look so much cuter."

Priscilla turned wildly and Sain noticed her face filled with both shock and joy. But Priscilla was speechless. The comment had been so bluntly said and she appreciated Sain for it. Very few people would've spoken to her like that, always respecting her title as a noble. Except that Sain seemed to truly look beyond that aspect as if he were actually looking at Priscilla, the person. As the two had grown closer, she had grown to appreciate him even more than anyone else. Despite his constant declarations of love, they were friends, if not best friends.

"But are there not women more beautiful than I, in this army?" Priscilla said in a half mocking tone.

"The blasphemy! My darling, precious Priscilla that is completely, utterly, totally, absolutely not true! Here, there is no one more beautiful than you."

"Why thank you."

"And may I ask you, who is the most handsome, chivalrous and strongest off them all here?"

Priscilla paused for a moment and acted like she was thinking really hard, "That would be Sir Kent." She said sounding very firm

"My lovely Priscilla, you break my heart." Sain said as he acted out a faint.

Priscilla began to giggle sweetly, "I'm joking, of course you are the strongest, most handsome man here."

"You forgot chivalrous, my Princess."

"And most chivalrous _and _most desired man around."

"Why thank you, beautiful."

The two smiled at each other, completely enjoying their moment until a harsh voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Sain?" the deep voice asked.

Priscilla's heart stopped right there. That voice, it sounded like Oswin! What should she do? Should she gallop away? Should she beg Sain to stay with her? Should she just faint all together?

"Of course, Marcus. I'm on it." Sain responded.

Marcus? Which Marcus?

"My Princess. Please excuse me for cutting our time together. It seems our eccentric tactician Mark needs me in the front lines. I beg your leave." Sain said, blowing her a kiss.

Automatically, Priscilla blew him a kiss also before he rode away. Slowly, she began to regain her breath.

"Be careful, friend…" she whispered softly.


End file.
